my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1981 *'Creator': TBA *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1981-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': July 10, 1981 *'First heard': The Fox and the Hound (a Disney film) *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect Description Several Boings with Various Decay Lengths - 9 Types ( I.e. Object Bouncing, Jumping, Eye Poke, Dive, Etc. ). Probably a Disney sound effect. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * Abby Hatcher (Heard once in "Afraid of Cats".) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Season 1 only) * The Amanda Show (5th boing) * America's Funniest Home Videos * The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "Huey's First Haircut".) * Baby Looney Tunes (Heard once in "The Yolk's on You".) * Barney & Friends * The Big Comfy Couch (Heard once in "Earth to Loonette" and "Forty Winks".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (1st boing only heard often in "Eyeballs".) * Brum (Heard 5 times in "Bushes On The Run".) * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Come to Your Senses!".) * Camp Lazlo (Heard in many episodes such as "Penny for Your Dung".) * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot (Heard once in "Dare Bears".) * CatDog (Heard once in "Back to School".) * Chowder (Heard once in "The Flying Flinger Lingons".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "They Got Chops".) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Bully For You" and "Wheezie's Last Laugh".) * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "The Old Man of The Mountain" and "If It's Tuesday".) * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids (Heard once in "Sweets".) * I Am Weasel (Heard once in "Deep Sea Tour".) * Johnny Bravo (Heard twice in a higher pitch, in "The Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys" and once in a normal pitch in "Gray Matters"; the variant in "The Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys" was heard once in Spongebob episodes "Squid Wood" & "Night Light".) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny to the Center of the Earth" and "Deep Sea Johnny" as Dukey is in need of water.) * JoJo's Circus (Heard once in "JoJo and the Beanstalk".) * KaBlam! (1st boing heard once in "It's Flavorific!".) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "Life is But a Dream".) * Little Bill (Heard once in "A Ramp for Monty".) * Marsupilami * Maximum Exposure * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Two Tons of Fun", "The Morning Zoo" and "Making the Grade".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Pest Control", "Attack of the 5 1/2 Ft. Geek" and "Doom with a View".) * New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1st boing heard once in "Bad Weather".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Mission Oggy".) * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Princess".) * Pappyland * PB&J Otter (Heard once in "Dare Duck".) * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) (1st boing heard once in a low pitch in "The Easter Panther".) * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard often as a running gag.) * Puppy Dog Pals (Heard once in "Free Whaley".) * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Zanzibar!" during the Recycle song.) * Robotboy (Heard once in "Tween for a Day".) * Unfabulous (The 1st boing is heard in the intro.) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (1st boing heard once in "Double Trouble".) * Sid the Science Kid (Heard once in "The Whale Episode".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard often, namely for Plankton bouncing.) * Stanley (Mainly in every episode.) * Squirrel Boy (Heard once in "Speechless".) * Teletubbies * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Tic Tyke D'oh!".) * VeggieTales (Heard occasionally in early episodes.) * Wander Over Yonder (Heard once in "The Egg".) * What About Mimi? * Wild N Out Movies * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Inside Out (2015) * Monkeybone (2001) (5th boing) * Quest for Camelot (1998) (Heard twice as Cornwald pulls on a dragon's tail near the end of the film.) * Re-Animated (2006) (Heard when Golly Gopher was jumping off the walls.) * Shrek (2001) (Used for Donkey jumping and yelling "Me, Me!".) * Space Jam (1996) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Used for Plankton jumping.) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls * DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts (3rd boing) * Inner Workings (2016) (Shorts) * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) Video Games PC: * Living Books: Arthur's Computer Adventure * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears In The Dark * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block * Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare * Rugrats Adventure Game PlayStation: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) (Used when jumping.) GameCube: * Mario Party 8 (The 1st boing is used in a high pitch when cutting a wire in the "Cut from the Team" minigame.) Wii U: * Yoshi's Woolly World (2nd boing) Videos * Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (1996 video) * Good Day, Good Night (1997) (Videos) * JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? (1999) (Videos) Commercials US: * Lunchables Brigade Commercials (5th boing) UK: * Matressman 10% off EVERYTHING (2010) (2nd boing) Bumpers * Cartoon Network Looney Tunes Bumpers: Pepé Le Pew * Nick Jr. ID - Trampoline (6th boing) Theme Parks Disney's Hollywood Studios: * Fantasmic! (Heard twice in the Florida version.) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * The Webkinz Movie (2012) Anime * Gakuen Alice Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge